


Regalo di Natale

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Series: Richard e Vivien Ita [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati sei mesi da quando Richard Armitage ha presentato Vivien al mondo come la propria fidanzata ed ora i due si apprestano a trascorrere la loro prima notte di Natale insieme; ciascuno dei due ha preparato un regalo speciale per l'altro, ma alla fine, il vero regalo reciproco è se stesso per l'altro...<br/>Ispirato ad un'immagine, è un raccontino senza pretese che ha l'unico intento di divertire "a tema".<br/>(storia susseguente a "Sogno di una notte d'inizio autunno")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo di Natale

 

****

**Regalo di Natale**

 

Richard aveva trascorso gran parte della giornata, compreso il pranzo, al centro ricreativo di Londra per bambini disadattati di un’associazione di cui era diventato sostenitore l’anno prima, dove aveva letto – anzi, _interpretato_ – favole e poesie ed aveva cantato cori natalizi coi ragazzini che lo frequentavano. L’associazione aveva chiesto ai suoi sostenitori – famosi e no – se volevano collaborare e lui aveva dato la propria disponibilità: era sempre molto sensibile alle tematiche riguardanti il disagio giovanile ed era felice di prestare gratuitamente la propria opera ogni volta che poteva. Non aveva avuto un compenso economico, ma quello emotivo era stato mille volte più soddisfacente, fatto di divertimento e commozione.

Si affrettò a salire in macchina, impaziente di tornare a casa per poi recarsi da Vivien e trascorrere con lei la serata e la notte di Natale. Da quando stavano insieme, si sentiva quasi _perso_ senza di lei; la sensazione a volte lo spaventava, perché non era mai stato così legato, così psicologicamente e sentimentalmente dipendente da qualcuno, neppure con Belle (*), l’unica donna di cui aveva pensato di essere abbastanza innamorato da andare a vivere insieme a lei. Forse con l’avanzare dell’età – in fondo aveva quarantaquattro anni suonati! – era diventato più bravo a capire di chi poteva fidarsi e di chi no, e _sapeva_ che di Vivien poteva fidarsi ciecamente, tanto da consegnarle il proprio cuore senza paura, sicuro che se ne sarebbe presa cura, così come lui si prendeva cura di quello di lei. Era così che lui concepiva l’amore e sapeva che era così anche per Vivien: la totale certezza che l’altra persona ti sosterrebbe sempre e comunque e quindi la conseguente totale assenza di timore di affidarsi ad essa.

L’intenso traffico londinese lo innervosì, ma cercò di rimanere calmo, dato che arrabbiandosi non avrebbe risolto un bel niente; ma avrebbe voluto avere dei siluri fotonici a disposizione per far piazza pulita e arrivare da Vivien con la massima velocità possibile. Non appena si rese conto del modo in cui aveva formulato il pensiero – _siluri fotonici_ – si mise a ridere da solo: lei era una grande appassionata di Star Trek, molto più di lui che pure ne era un estimatore, e lo aveva evidentemente influenzato abbastanza da fargli fare questo tipo di considerazioni.

Ridere gli fece passare il nervosismo e gli permise di guidare fino a casa con serenità. Un _effetto collaterale_ della sua relazione con Vivien, pensò divertito: lei gli _faceva bene_ , in ogni senso.

Quando, sei mesi prima, l’aveva presentata al mondo come la propria fidanzata, all’inizio Vivien era stata un po’ tartassata dalle esigentissime fan dell’ _Armitage Army_ , come si erano battezzate le sue sostenitrici: loro avrebbero voluto per lui qualcuna di più bella, ricca, famosa, magari un’artista come lui, cantante, ballerina, pittrice, scrittrice. Poco a poco però, anche grazie ad alcune interviste sia insieme, sia all’uno e all’altra singolarmente, l’avevano accettata: avevano capito che lo rendeva felice perché lo amava davvero, e che non stava con lui per opportunismo o per interesse economico come qualcuna aveva insinuato; anzi addirittura moltissime si identificavano in Vivien perché era _una di loro_ , una donna qualsiasi che aveva avuto l’immensa fortuna di conquistare l’amore del suo uomo di sogno. Non che lui si ritenesse un _uomo di sogno_ , gli pareva di essere un uomo qualunque, se si escludeva il mestiere che faceva: la sua naturale modestia gli impediva di vedersi per la persona eccellente che in realtà era.

Finalmente arrivato alla meta, Richard usò il telecomando per aprire il basculante del garage e parcheggiò, poi scese e, chiuso il portone, si affrettò a salire in casa per una rapida doccia, non tanto per reale necessità, quanto piuttosto una scusa per usare il docciaschiuma al profumo di sandalo che aveva acquistato non appena saputo che Vivien impazziva per quella fragranza.

Nel scegliere l’abbigliamento per la serata, optò per un _total black_ – camicia e pantaloni – in stile Guy di Gisborne: a volte si divertiva a interpretare per lei i propri personaggi, ricreando una scenetta che immancabilmente finiva con loro due avvinghiati a baciarsi a perdifiato… e solitamente non si fermavano lì. Un sorrisetto sfacciatello gli incurvò le labbra a quella considerazione.

Lanciò un’occhiata allo shopper posato sul letto: conteneva il suo regalo di Natale per Vivien. Sapendo che le sarebbe piaciuto molto, aveva scelto una riproduzione dello stupendo pendente chiamato _Stella del Vespro_ della prima trilogia di film tolkieniani di Peter Jackson. L’aveva ordinata in Nuova Zelanda, dal gioielliere che possedeva la licenza della Warner Brothers, in oro bianco perché sapeva che Vivien lo preferiva al giallo; era stato tentato di far mettere dei veri brillanti invece degli zirconi previsti nello standard, ma il valore – anche se per lui sarebbe stata una spesa più che accettabile – l’avrebbe messa in imbarazzo e questo lui non lo voleva certamente.

Il sacchetto conteneva anche un berretto da Babbo Natale che voleva mettere per farle un piccolo scherzo quella sera; la prospettiva lo fece sorridere. Vivien amava ridere e scherzare, era una creatura solare che prendeva la vita alla leggera pur essendo tutt’altro che superficiale. Era questa forse la sua caratteristica che gli piaceva di più, perché era un perfetto contraltare alla sua tendenza alla scontrosità e alla malinconia.

Infine si infilò il cappotto – anche se erano pochi metri dalla propria porta a quella di Vivien, quella sera faceva davvero freddo e non era proprio il caso di rischiare un raffreddore – e, preso lo shopper con il regalo ed il berretto, uscì di casa.

 

Vivien premette il pulsante e l’albero di Natale si illuminò; soddisfatta, indietreggiò per ammirarlo. Ogni anno metteva molto impegno negli addobbi natalizi, a partire dall’albero che campeggiava in un angolo del salotto, pieno di nastri e palline rosse e oro e coronato da una grande stella a cinque punte, fino alle decorazioni esterne che erano un tripudio di luci a led; aveva anche adottato l’usanza italiana di sua madre di allestire un piccolo presepe, tradizione sconosciuta nel Regno Unito e che quindi suscitava sempre la curiosità degli ospiti.

Quell’anno sarebbe stato un Natale davvero speciale, per lei: da otto mesi stava con uno degli attori più acclamati del momento, Richard Armitage, uno dei protagonisti della saga cinematografica _Lo Hobbit_. Era il primo Natale dopo diversi anni che trascorreva con un compagno: dopo Eric, il suo ex, era rimasta sola per molto tempo. Ormai si era quasi rassegnata alla solitudine, anche se le pesava molto, quando era arrivato questo attore che, oltre che bellissimo e bravissimo, era anche e soprattutto una persona straordinaria, un uomo di una gentilezza squisita e di una generosità eccezionale. Se inizialmente aveva perso la testa per il personaggio cinematografico con cui l’aveva conquistata, Thorin Scudodiquercia, quando era giunta a conoscere l’uomo dietro ad esso aveva perso la testa per lui. Se qualcuno le avesse detto che Richard l’avrebbe ricambiata, fosse stata anche sua madre, non ci avrebbe mai creduto; invece, l’iniziale simpatia, dopo essersi trasformata in amicizia, era diventata amore. Vivien ancora stentava a crederci; probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscita a liberarsi completamente della sensazione che fosse solo un magnifico sogno…

Era la vigilia di Natale; sotto l’albero c’erano i regali, tra cui quello che aveva scelto per Richard, ovvero una cornice d’argento con una sua foto, uno scatto che si era fatta fare appositamente da un fotografo, che l’aveva colta con un’espressione tra il dolce ed il malizioso che esprimeva perfettamente la sua personalità. In effetti, in quel preciso istante stava pensando proprio a Richard e quindi non la sorprendeva che ciò si fosse rispecchiato sul suo volto.

Era oramai sera e tra poco Richard sarebbe arrivato per cenare con lei; Vivien aveva preparato una pasta al forno, secondo la ricetta di sua madre, condita con un vero ragù alla bolognese e una vera besciamella, non con le brodaglie che si trovavano in quelli che passano per ristoranti italiani all’estero. Ad accompagnare la pietanza, ora nello scaldavivande, un ottimo Pinot noir, il vino rosso preferito da Richard.

Il tavolo era già apparecchiato, con una tovaglia natalizia rossa, piatti di pregiata ceramica italiana, bicchieri a boule adeguati al vino e una coppia di candele rosse in bugie dorate; dallo stereo giungeva musica soft; la stufa a legna, con lo sportello trasparente che lasciava vedere le fiamme, era carica e accesa, con davanti molti cuscini sparsi su un soffice tappeto, dove lei e Richard avrebbero potuto sdraiarsi comodamente per ascoltare la musica, guardare la tivù o… fare altro. Insomma, tutto era pronto per una serata romantica.

Vivien salì di sopra per cambiarsi: aveva comprato un completo intimo rosso con intarsi di pizzo bianco, elegantemente sexy, del tipo che sua madre chiamava spiritosamente _biancheria da rappresentanza_. Non vedeva l’ora di farlo vedere a Richard, il che significava ovviamente che da quell’istante le sarebbe rimasto addosso per ben poco… Il pensiero la fece sorridere: si sentiva maliziosa, ma anche emozionata. Le pareva di non essere mai stata tanto innamorata in vita sua e quando si soffermava a pensarci, quasi si vergognava, perché le sembrava inappropriato che a quarantun anni si sentisse come una ragazza di venti, dimenticando che l’amore non ha età ed è sempre legittimo…

Indossò anche una canottiera abbinata e delle calze autoreggenti nere in microfibra, più adatte all’occasione che non dei collant; sopra, mise un bel maglione viola di morbida lana mohair con una gonna scampanata nera, lunga appena sopra al ginocchio.

Stava risistemando i capelli quando sentì suonare il campanello; lei e Richard si erano scambiati le chiavi di casa, ma per rispetto entrambi si preannunciavano prima di entrare in quella che, dopotutto, era pur sempre la casa dell’altra persona e non la propria. Depose la spazzola ed uscì dal bagno; affacciandosi in cima alle scale, lo vide mentre stava richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Ben arrivato!”, gli lanciò, prima di scendere i gradini alla massima velocità consentita dalle scarpe col tacco alto che indossava.

Richard si girò e le sorrise: era bellissima, come sempre, o così appariva ai suoi occhi innamorati. Posò il sacchetto a terra ed aprì le braccia per accoglierla; lei gli saltò al collo.

“Ben arrivato”, gli ripeté.

“Grazie”, mormorò l’attore, poi chinò la testa e le cercò la bocca con la propria in un bacio amorevole ed appassionato.

“Mi sei mancata da morire, oggi”, dichiarò a bassa voce, quando le loro labbra si separarono.

“E tu a me”, rispose lei, tornando a baciarlo.

Quando finalmente si staccarono, Vivien lo esortò:

“Su, togliti il cappotto, la cena è pronta e sono affamata!”

“Anch’io… ma di te”, dichiarò Richard con uno sguardo pieno di promesse. Vivien si sentì improvvisamente accaldata: com’era che quell’uomo riusciva a mandarle in tilt gli ormoni solo guardandola…? Ma la cosa più incredibile era che, quando gli diceva che lo trovava tremendamente sexy, lui scrollava la testa e rideva incredulo. Possibile che non si rendesse conto del proprio sex-appeal? Eppure sembrava proprio così; o altrimenti, se anche ne era consapevole, era troppo gentiluomo e troppo modesto per approfittarne.

“Che ragazzaccio!”, finse di rimbrottarlo, poi non resistette e ridacchiò, “Se mangiamo qualcosa, poi avremo un po’ di _carburante_ da consumare…”

Richard rise dell’improbabile battuta; mentre lei tornava in cucina, si tolse il cappotto e lo appese, poi si recò in salotto, dove posizionò il pacchetto con la collana sotto l’albero e mise il sacchetto, che ancora conteneva il berretto da Babbo Natale, sulla poltrona accanto; infine raggiunse Vivien, che stava finendo di versare il vino nel decanter. Notando la sua tenuta _total black_ , la donna inarcò un sopracciglio:

“Devo chiamarti _sir_?”, scherzò, riferendosi evidentemente a Gisborne. Lui rise:

“Solo se ti fa piacere”, ribatté. Anche Vivien rise:

“Vedremo”, gli disse, poi gli porse il _decanter_ , “Tieni, portalo in tavola, per favore, io arrivo con la pasta.”

Pochi minuti dopo, Vivien giunse in sala da pranzo con i due piatti colmi; Richard aveva acceso le candele e l’aveva attesa in piedi. Dopo che lei ebbe posato i piatti, le scostò la sedia, da perfetto cavaliere.

Sentendosi una principessa – come lui riusciva sempre a farla sentire – Vivien gli scoccò un sorriso di ringraziamento e si sedette, mentre lui prendeva posto di fronte a lei.

“Che profumino invitante”, commentò Richard, inalando gli effluvi della pasta.

“Ricetta cento percento italiana”, gli rivelò Vivien, stendendo il tovagliolo in grembo, “Dimmi che ne pensi…”

Lui assaggiò, assaporando lentamente il boccone.

“Deliziosa”, affermò, poi la guardò intensamente, “Mai quanto te, comunque…”

Vivien si sentì nuovamente accaldata.

“Smettila di guardarmi così”, mormorò.

“Perché, come ti guardo?”, la provocò Richard col sorrisetto sfrontato che tanto aveva contribuito a rendere popolare il suo Guy di Gisborne.

“Lo sai!”, protestò lei; l’attore inarcò le sopracciglia con aria innocente.

“No, non lo so.”

“Oh andiamo… non ti credo”, ma dato che lui continuava a fingere di non capire, esplicitò la cosa, “Mi guardi come se volessi mangiarmi!”

Il sogghigno di Richard si accentuò.

“Esattamente quello che intendo fare… dopo”, promise. A Vivien saltò il cuore in gola mentre tutto il suo essere – carne e anima – veniva scosso da un brivido di aspettativa.

“Sei un mascalzone, Armitage”, lo accusò debolmente; ma non era tipo da subire passivamente, per quanto solo per gioco, e cominciò subito a pensare ad una _vendetta_ adeguata. Anzitutto sviò la sua attenzione su altre cose:

“Com’è andata al centro?”, s’informò.

Richard si illuminò, perdendo di colpo l’aria sfrontata – che era tutta una montatura, perché il suo carattere era tutto tranne che insolente – e cominciò a raccontarle delle ore trascorse in compagnia delle ragazze e dei ragazzi del centro ricreativo. Lei ascoltò con piacere: era davvero bello che un personaggio così in vista come Richard Armitage, famoso in tutto il mondo e idolatrato da centinaia di migliaia di fan, si offrisse senza tanto farsi pregare di far trascorrere a persone bisognose un po’ di tempo in allegria.

Mentre parlava, l’attore versò del vino per lei e per sé, poi s’interruppe brevemente per un brindisi e per bere un sorso; frattanto a Vivien era venuta un’idea _molto_ birichina per la propria _vendetta_ , ma stette ben attenta a non lasciar trapelare nulla dalla sua espressione.

“Sono felice che tu abbia passato una bella giornata”, dichiarò infine, quando Richard ebbe terminato, “Spero di farti passare un’altrettanto bella serata… e nottata”, soggiunse con un sorrisetto che faceva il paio con quello che le aveva rivolto lui prima. Mentre lo diceva, si sfilò una scarpa ed allungò un piede; in una carezza provocante, gli risalì il polpaccio dalla parte interna. Non aveva mai fatto _piedino_ in vita sua, l’aveva soltanto visto fare in tivù o al cinema, ed era curiosa di vedere se il risultato sarebbe stato davvero quello che aveva sempre visto.

Richard sussultò mentre per poco non gli cadeva la forchetta; la sua reazione lusingò Vivien, che fece salire il piede tra le sue gambe, ma prima che arrivasse al fulcro della virilità di Richard, lui la bloccò.

“Tu non sai quello che mi stai facendo”, ansimò, rauco.

“Probabilmente no”, ammise lei con aria innocente uguale a quella che aveva avuto lui prima; ritirò il piede, “Dovrai spiegarmelo, allora…”

Negli occhi azzurri di Richard si accese una fiamma rovente mentre si fissavano in quelli bruni di lei.

“Lo farò… oh sì, lo farò”, le assicurò. Vivien deglutì, comprendendo che la sua _vendetta_ le si era ritorta contro: la frase di Richard suonava come una minaccia. Una minaccia _deliziosa_ …

“Va bene”, mormorò; cercando di darsi un contegno , si alzò e cominciò a sparecchiare, “Beviamo un caffè in salotto?”

“Ottima idea”, accettò lui, alzandosi a sua volta ed aiutandola; sbirciandolo, lei notò il gonfiore nei suoi pantaloni, evidente indice della sua eccitazione, e si sentì a sua volta eccitata, ma fece finta di nulla.

Mentre caricava la lavastoviglie, Richard sparì; vagamente perplessa, Vivien avviò l’elettrodomestico ed accese la macchina per il caffè – una vera macchinetta per l’espresso italiano – poi, in attesa che si scaldasse, andò a cercare l’attore.

Lo trovò in salotto; notò che aveva caricato la stufa e che si era seduto sulla poltrona accanto all’albero; in testa si era messo un berretto rosso e bianco da Babbo Natale.

Udendola arrivare, Richard girò il viso ed allungò una mano verso di lei.

“Vieni, bambina”, la invitò con voce profonda, “Siediti qui e dimmi cosa desideri di più come regalo di Natale.”

Nei suoi occhi brillava una luce monellesca che smentiva clamorosamente la serietà del suo tono e della sua espressione.

Vivien rimase a bocca aperta per alcuni istanti; poi un lento sorriso le curvò le labbra: Richard voleva giocare? Beh, lei non si sarebbe certo tirata indietro…

Si avvicinò, ancheggiando leggermente sui tacchi alti in un’andatura provocante che calamitò l’attenzione dell’attore, e gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, mettendogli le braccia al collo.

“Ehi, Babbo Natale, non sapevo che tu fossi così attraente… e sexy”, disse a bassa voce.

Richard le passò un braccio attorno alla vita e le rivolse un sorriso.

“Lo pensi davvero?”

Vivien chinò la testa e posò la bocca sulla sua, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore e poi accarezzandolo con la punta della lingua prima di baciarlo appropriatamente e fervidamente per un lunghissimo minuto.

“Ti basta come risposta?”, gli domandò infine, ritraendosi.

“Mmmhhhh… non so, potrei aver bisogno che tu me lo ripeta”, ribatté lui ridacchiando; si raddrizzò il cappello, che gli era scivolato su un orecchio, e tornò ad assumere un’espressione seria, “Dimmi allora, bambina, qual è il regalo che più desideri per Natale?”

Vivien gli carezzò una guancia, lasciando che tutto l’amore che provava per lui trasparisse dal suo sguardo.

“Non l’hai ancora capito?”, mormorò. Richard esitò un attimo: un’idea ce l’aveva, ma era troppo modesto per ritenerla valida.

“Non ne sono sicuro”, ammise. Lei gli sfiorò il contorno delle labbra con un dito prima di rispondere sottovoce:

“Tutto quello che voglio per Natale sei tu.”

Era il titolo di una famosa canzone di Mariah Carey di alcuni anni prima, ma era anche esattamente quello che lei pensava. Non le importava di regali d’alcun genere, perché il regalo più bello che potesse ricevere era proprio lui, quest’uomo, una persona stupenda sotto ogni punto di vista.

Richard le prese la mano e ne baciò il palmo, con reverenza.

“Grazie”, mormorò, “ma io sono _già_ tuo… Lo sono stato dal momento in cui ho incontrato i tuoi occhi.”

Privata della favella da quella dichiarazione romantica, Vivien non seppe far altro che stringersi a lui e tornare a cercare la sua bocca.

“Ti amo”, gli mormorò sulle labbra, la voce zeppa d’emozione, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Richard la circondò con entrambe le braccia per stringerla meglio e ricambiò il bacio; dapprima dolce, esso divenne ben presto passionale e colmo di un bisogno reciproco che non era soltanto fisico, bensì molto di più, una voglia di appartenersi vicendevolmente che trovava la sua massima espressione nell’unione dei loro corpi nell’atto d’amore.

Vivien staccò la bocca da quella di Richard; lo guardò negli occhi, dove divampava la fiamma del desiderio che altro non era se non il riflesso speculare del proprio, e sentì la bocca inaridirsi mentre nello stomaco si levava un nugolo di farfalle impazzite. Cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia; nel farlo, si passò la punta della lingua sulle labbra, del tutto inconscia del potere erotico di quel gesto. Sentendolo emettere un piccolo gemito, lo guardò sorpresa; vedendolo fissare la sua bocca, capì al volo e allora, stavolta con intenzione, ripeté il gesto, mentre continuava ad aprirgli la camicia.

“Sei proprio una monella”, bisbigliò Richard. Passò al contrattacco, infilandole le mani sotto il maglione e salendo ad accarezzarle il seno; con un sospiro, lei si scostò, facendogli spazio e permettendogli così di toccarla più agevolmente.

Frattanto aveva aperto tutti i bottoni, scoprendo la sottostante tshirt felpata nera; con qualche contorsione, gli tolse la camicia e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento, poi cominciò a sollevargli la maglietta.

“Ehi, ma quanta fretta…”, mormorò l’attore, cominciando a sua volta a sollevarle il maglione; glielo sfilò dalla testa, gettandolo sopra la propria camicia.

Vivien tornò alla carica, liberandolo dalla tshirt; poi, precedendolo, si disfece della canottiera rossa.

“Ti piace?”, gli domandò sottovoce, indicando il reggiseno.

“Molto carino”, rispose lui, ammirando – più che l’indumento – le rotondità in esso contenute. Si sporse in avanti e posò le labbra nell’incavo tra i seni, affondando il naso in quelle morbide curve profumate di vaniglia e muschio bianco, la delicata ma conturbante profumazione che lei usava abitualmente; poi risalì verso il collo, deponendo baci leggeri sul suo petto, fino a raggiungere la serica pelle della gola, che sfiorò teneramente con le labbra per poi baciare il punto dove percepiva il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

“Ti amo”, le sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro.

Vivien si sentì cogliere dal capogiro e, con un ansito, si afferrò alle spalle di Richard. Lui cominciò ad abbassarle una spallina, ma a quel punto lei lo fermò.

“Aspetta”, lo invitò. Con riluttanza, l’attore si ritrasse; allora Vivien si alzò dalle sue ginocchia e, slacciata la gonna, la lasciò cadere a terra, rimanendo col solo completo intimo e le calze autoreggenti.

Richard trattenne il fiato mentre la guardava da capo a piedi; poi lei, sorridendo in quel suo modo deliziosamente sfacciato, fece un lento giro su se stessa. Scorgendo il suo _lato B_ coperto appena a metà dagli slip, inspirò bruscamente e i pantaloni gli diventarono decisamente troppo stretti.

“Sei bellissima”, le disse. Il suono della sua voce, più basso di un’ottava, provocò a Vivien un caldo brivido lungo la schiena. Gli porse una mano, invitandolo ad alzarsi e, quando lui l’ebbe fatto, gli cinse la vita con le braccia. Nonostante i tacchi alti, gli arrivava appena al mento. Chinò leggermente il viso e gli baciò il petto, coprendolo di piccoli baci così come aveva fatto lui poco prima con lei.

Richard chiuse gli occhi, assaporando le sue attenzioni; dopo pochi istanti, trasalì perché lei gli aveva preso un capezzolo tra le labbra, lambendolo, poi trasalì più forte quando la sentì toccarlo intimamente. Ormai era più che pronto per lei e, non riuscendo a resistere oltre, si strappò il berretto dalla testa, le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e uno dietro alle ginocchia e la sollevò. Colta di sorpresa, Vivien emise una piccola esclamazione; gli si aggrappò al collo mentre lui la trasportava per i pochi passi necessari a raggiungere il tappeto cosparso di cuscini davanti alla stufa, attraverso il cui sportello trasparente le fiamme illuminavano la stanza con la loro guizzante luce aranciata.

Richard pose un ginocchio a terra e adagiò Vivien sui cuscini; si chinò su di lei e le baciò le labbra, poi scese sul collo, sul petto, via via più giù, sul ventre palpitante, dove si soffermò brevemente a stuzzicare l’ombelico facendola sospirare; sorridendo segretamente, scese ancora, fermandosi appena sopra l’orlo degli slip per poi passare sulla parte alta della coscia. A quel punto si raddrizzò e le sfilò prima le scarpe e poi le calze, per poi liberarsi delle proprie e adagiarsi a fianco di Vivien. Fece per abbracciarla, ma lei lo fermò e lo spinse a sdraiarsi supino. Con un sorriso seducente, gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli tolse, lasciandolo con i soli boxer, che erano neri come tutto il resto.

“Aaahhhh, stasera sei proprio Guy di Gisborne, vedo…”, ridacchiò Vivien, e senza dargli il tempo di replicare cominciò ad abbassarglieli lungo le gambe.

“Ehi, così non vale!”, finse di protestare lui.

Eliminati i pantaloncini, Vivien gli accarezzò le lunghe gambe muscolose, risalendo dalle caviglie lungo i polpacci e le cosce fino a raggiungere il simbolo della sua mascolinità; lo sfiorò e Richard sospirò di piacere. Non le permise però di soffermarsi troppo a lungo e, impaziente, l’attirò tra le braccia, facendola adagiare sopra di sé; le posò una mano dietro la nuca e le abbassò il viso sul proprio per sigillarle la bocca con un altro bacio ardente, che lei ricambiò con uguale fervore. Lentamente, le accarezzò i lunghi capelli bruni che ricadevano sulla sua schiena e parzialmente attorno ai loro volti accostati, giù fino alla vita; poi tornò indietro e le sganciò il reggiseno. A quel punto, invertì le loro posizioni e finì di spogliarla. Fu il suo turno di accarezzarla, teneramente e audacemente insieme; la sentì tremare e gemere amorosamente sotto il suo tocco e provò fierezza, la fierezza dell’uomo consapevole di essere capace di dar piacere alla donna che ama.

Gli occhi chiusi, a Vivien sembrava di andare a fuoco, tanto si sentiva ardere; la stufa avrebbe potuto essere tranquillamente spenta, perché il calore che le pareva sprigionassero i loro corpi sarebbe stato sufficiente.

“Guardami, amore”, la invitò lui a bassa voce. Lei aprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli di Richard, due pezzi di cielo in cui si sentì felicemente smarrire; gli tese le braccia in un muto invito. Accogliendolo, Richard si adagiò su di lei e, mantenendo lo sguardo in quello di Vivien, si spinse lentamente nel suo corpo, rendendoli una sola cosa nella carne tanto quanto lo erano nell’anima e nel cuore. Entrambi emisero un sospiro estatico.

Per qualche istante rimasero immobili, godendo del reciproco calore, che andava oltre a quello meramente fisico; poi cominciarono a muoversi all’unisono nella danza dell’amore, una danza antica come il mondo eppure sempre nuova ed entusiasmante, spingendo e ritraendosi in sincronia ed empatia, donando e ricevendo piacere ed emozioni.

Richard mantenne un ritmo quieto perché adorava essere tutt’uno con Vivien e voleva farlo durare il più a lungo possibile; lei lo assecondò e così si mossero adagio, facendosi reciprocamente l’amore non soltanto col corpo ma anche col sentimento che provavano l’uno per l’altra. Pian piano ascesero al punto culminante, ma a mano a mano che si avvicinavano alla meta comune, divenne sempre più difficile controllarsi. I respiri si fecero più affannosi, i battiti cardiaci più disordinati; il sangue cominciò a rombare nei loro orecchi e i loro gemiti divennero più forti.

Vivien sentì sopraggiungere l’acme e si tese nell’imminenza dell’esplosione, poi si inarcò verso di lui ed emise un lungo, straziante lamento d’amore; un istante dopo Richard la raggiunse nell’estasi. Si strinsero spasmodicamente mentre godevano l’uno dell’altra, ammutoliti dal piacere reciproco, rapiti dalla vicendevole gioia.

Lentamente, i sussulti dei loro corpi e delle loro anime si acquietarono, la respirazione tornò alla normalità, le pulsazioni rallentarono. Vivien accarezzò piano la schiena di Richard; lui si sollevò leggermente sui gomiti e guardò incantato il suo volto ancora trasfigurato dal piacere, i capelli disordinatamente sparsi sul cuscino e sul tappeto. Si chinò e le baciò le labbra.

“Ti amo, Vivien Grosworth”, le disse piano. Al suono della sua voce, così colma d’emozione, la donna si sentì sciogliere e le venne un groppo in gola. Ingoiandolo, ripose in un bisbiglio:

“E io amo te, Richard Armitage.”

Rimasero fermi così per qualche tempo, scambiandosi baci e carezze, nella tenerezza che tra loro sempre seguiva la passione condivisa. Infine si separarono, con riluttanza, tornando due esseri distinti.

Trovando inutile rivestirsi completamente, optarono per indossare degli accappatoi – Richard ne aveva acquistato appositamente uno da lasciare a casa di Vivien, così come lei ne aveva uno a casa sua per le volte che dormiva da lui – e poi, ricaricata la stufa, si sedettero sui cuscini; in attesa della mezzanotte, si divertirono a giocare a _bingo_ , mettendo in palio cioccolatini ma finendo per rubarseli scherzosamente a vicenda.

Quando scoccò la mezzanotte, Vivien buttò allegramente per aria l’ultima scheda e gettò le braccia al collo di Richard, baciandolo di slancio sulla bocca.

“Buon Natale, amore mio”, gli disse.

“Buon Natale a te, dolcezza”, rispose lui.

“Il migliore della mia vita”, affermò la donna con un sorriso abbagliante.

“Anche della mia”, le assicurò Richard con un sorriso uguale. Vivien si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e si alzò per avvicinarsi all’albero; lui la imitò.

“Prima tu”, gli disse Vivien, prendendo il pacchetto e porgendoglielo. Richard lo accettò ringraziandola, poi lo scartò, aprendo la scatola ed estraendone il contenuto. Guardò la bella cornice d’argento satinato con cristalli swarovski incastonati in uno degli angoli superiori e la foto che conteneva.

“Bellissima”, mormorò, poi specificò, “La cornice: tu, invece, sei stupenda.”

Lei arrossì di piacere.

“E questo è per te”, disse allora l’attore, prendendo il proprio regalo per lei e offrendoglielo. Dalla dimensione e dalla consistenza, Vivien intuì che fosse un gioiello e sperò che lui non avesse speso una fortuna, come quella volta che le aveva regalato tre abiti da sera in una volta sola. Quando vide che cos’era, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime: aveva sempre desiderato che l’uomo che amava le regalasse una riproduzione del pegno d’amore di Arwen ad Aragorn, ma il suo fidanzato dell’epoca non ci aveva mai pensato e poi comunque la loro storia era finita qualche anno dopo.

“Oh cielo, Richard… è… io… non…”

Accorgendosi di balbettare, chiuse la bocca; incapace di parlare, lo abbracciò e lo baciò con una tale appassionata dolcezza che l’attore sentì le ginocchia diventare molli.

“È meraviglioso”, riuscì infine a dire Vivien, poi scosse la testa e si spiegò meglio, “Non tanto il gioiello in sé, quanto il fatto che tu abbia pensato di regalarmi proprio _questo_.”

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, come sempre cercando di schermirsi:

“Sapevo quanto ti piace, non c’è voluto molto…”

Lei gli accarezzò una guancia, teneramente; poi gli diede la collana perché gliela allacciasse al collo. Vedendola brillare sul suo petto, Richard pensò che era assolutamente perfetta, su di lei.

“Sei la mia Arwen”, le disse, prendendole le mani e baciandogliele una dopo l’altra. Vivien gli sorrise, profondamente emozionata.

“E tu il mio Aragorn”, ribatté. Lui sollevò un sopracciglio:

“Ma come, non ero il tuo Thorin?”

“Eh, ma Thorin non sta con Arwen”, protestò lei. Richard rise, abbracciandola.

“Allora dovremo chiedere a Pete (**) di rifare il film de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ con me al posto di Viggo Mortensen e te al posto di Liv Tyler!”

Vivien rise di cuore a quella battuta e posò la testa sulla sua spalla, stordita di felicità. Come spesso le accadeva, aveva la sensazione che fosse tutto semplicemente troppo bello per essere vero e che si trattasse soltanto di un fantastico sogno; ma le braccia di Richard attorno a sé smentivano quell’impressione, proclamando che si trattava invece di una favolosa realtà.

Con un sospiro appagato, si strinse al petto del suo uomo.

 

FINE

 

 

(*) Belle Dawson, ballerina e collega di Richard nel musical Cats; ma non è certo che sia lei la donna con cui ha convissuto, perché in realtà Richard non ha mai rivelato pubblicamente il suo nome.

(**) Peter Jackson

 

 


End file.
